


I Sing the Body Electric

by Electroll



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Misuse of Biotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electroll/pseuds/Electroll
Summary: Zaeed’s an old dog but he’s managed to learn some new tricks along the way.
Relationships: Zaeed Massani/Female Shepard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I Sing the Body Electric

He already has her naked, sprawled out on her bed with two fingers inside her and his thumb lazily circling her clit. Her pupils are blown out, the green of her eyes barely visible and she’s got that desperate look on her face, the one that fills him with no small amount of smug satisfaction. “Do you trust me?” He leans down and whispers into her ear. It’s a helluva question to ask Shepard after the bullshit he pulled on Zorya but if there’s one thing he’s got, it’s nerve. Nerve enough to pull back and assess her reaction, at least.

Shepard bites her lip and the slightest crease forms between her brows. He’s more than earned his place in her bed night after night, but he knows that he’s one wrong word or move away from sending her back to Zorya and he’ll be damned if she ever looks at him like that again. She’s something special and for some goddamn reason she’s picked him and if there’s one thing Zaeed doesn’t do it’s fumble a treasure when it falls into his lap. He’s had poor taste in women in the past, but he’s certainly not lacking in luck and he’s not going to squander it now.

He moves a hand to the back of her neck and slowly strokes around the base of her skull while he works her over with his other hand. Her face flushes and he gets that warm feeling in his chest that he always does when he affects her like this. For all his shortcomings nobody else on this ship could do it for her quite like him and he takes pride in that.

“Yes,” her voice is quiet but she meets his eyes. Goddamn shame he never got the right one fixed all the way but it’s enough to see her give in. He never got the cybernetics required to correct it fully, but it’s still his and when he allows himself to unfocus she becomes as soft and radiant as an oil painting.

“Feel good?” He rasps in her ear. Judging by the way she’s clenching around his fingers he already knows he’s on the right track. He also knows he’s pushing it and asking her is the easiest way to get her to let go. Just a few words and she gives in fully, the crease between her brows disappearing as she nods. It’s tricky, balancing the motion and pressure at her amp and her clit all while stroking inside her but he just lets her eyes be his guide. He couldn’t believe it when she’d first propositioned him, had half expected her to laugh in his face when he agreed, and so he’d kept her facing him the entire time, had made her look at him as she came. It’s become a habit now, especially since he noticed she was self-conscious about the scars on her face. Right now she’s got that sweet, helpless look that she usually gets right before he makes her come. He stops stroking her clit immediately.

“Zaeed,” she hisses and glares at him. He loves that. He takes special care with the fingers stroking around her amp port, adding more pressure until she lets out a whimper. A faint blue glow appears around her and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her this vulnerable. There’s no trace of the mask she usually tries to keep on, the thick layer of glass she tries to keep between them so she doesn’t overstep. It’s fucking ridiculous, that. Like Shepard thinks she’s the one who should expect to be tossed aside for being too much trouble. He resumes stroking his thumb, barely grazing her clit. She hates and she loves that he’s got such a deft hand, has begged for him to get on with it plenty of times before. She’d expected him to give it to her rough – and he certainly has – but his real talent has always been in the jobs that require attention to detail. Where she usually goads him into going rougher and harder she’s at least willing to wait this time and that’s something.

“That’s right sweetheart come for me. I know you’re close.” She’s whimpering now, entirely shameless.

“Please, Zaeed,” she’s clearly struggling to get the words out, “I want you inside,” it’s so sweet, the gentle pout on her lips and the need in her voice, that he decides to change tactics. He’d originally planned to take it slow, to work up to having sex while stimulating her amp, but as much as he loves looking at her he loves feeling her even more.

It gets her squirming, but Zaeed makes her wait to wind down before he gets on top of her. They’re probably not going to last long but he’s going to make damn sure its memorable. She’s entirely relaxed as he enters her and it only takes one stroke for him to bottom out inside her with a groan. He knows from experience that if he takes too long she’ll start flexing her muscles around him and it’ll be over before it’s begun, so he raises his head from her shoulder and cups a hand behind her neck. He thrusts without removing himself from her, rocking against the spot that usually makes her see stars. Her biotics engulf him completely, the warm static tingling from his hand where it touches her right to his balls. Where he’s inside her it feels like the electricity is gripping him tight. There’s a shared sense of being within the biotic field, one more intimate than he’s ever felt with his previous girlfriends. He can feel where his caresses land on her neck, and where the hair on his chest brushes against her breasts, and he wonders if she’s experiencing the pleasure ripping through his own body.

He wants to kiss her, but he needs to watch her; so he props himself up on his elbows and coaxes her into opening her eyes. “Need to see you, love,” she doesn’t make him ask twice, never does. For all the fire she had for him for questioning her orders before, she barely puts up a token resistance when he commands her here. He’s not sure how much of it is her need to let go of the control she needs to have the rest of the time, and how much of it is a desire to please him specifically. It’s probably less of the second than he thinks, but more than he deserves.

Shepard ducks her head to nip and suck at the Blue Suns tattoo on his neck. She always manages to bruise it right through the center despite his own heavy skin weave. Before her, the last time anybody’d gotten that close to his neck a goddamn jellyfish had been trying to strangle him. As good as it feels though he wants to see her face, so he tangles his fingers in her hair and guides her head back down to the pillow. She always keeps her hair up in that tight bun and he loves getting to be the one person to see her with it down.

Zaeed presses against her amp again, building up to the biotic flare he knows will send them both toppling over the edge. She always takes him with her but this is more intense than anything they’ve had before. She’s gripping him, squeezing him, caressing him all over and he’s consumed by a blue fire that wrings everything from him before he collapses over her. He’s got the presence of mind to move his fingers from the base of her skull, but not much else. His mind is blank of everything for several minutes and he only realizes he should roll to the side when a small sigh escapes her lips. Internal upgrades aside, it would just seem careless to keep all his weight on top of her. She groans when he leaves her body but it’s obvious she has no energy left to protest. As drained as he feels he knows this has been much more demanding on her.

They lay there for what could be hours before either of them has the energy to shift into a more comfortable position. He wraps an arm around her back, pulling her close. She brings a hand up to caress his arm, squeezing the tattooed muscle before resting it against him. This is usually where she tenses up; where he can practically feel the cogs turning in her head. _Should I leave this grimy shithole before he kicks me out? Will this old bastard get sick of me if I try to talk to him now? Should I let him make his escape now, before it gets awkward?_ All bullshit. He brushes shameless kisses across the red scars cracked open along her temple, cheek, and chin. Shepard surprises him by returning the gesture, pressing her own gentle kisses to the scars that pit the right side of his face with unhurried affection. Zaeed’s heart slams in his chest and it’s got nothing to do with sex.

“Feel like staying the night?” she beckons in his ear and he knows she’s doing it out of equal parts seduction and a desire to hide her embarrassment at asking. The tension in her shoulders grows with each passing second it takes for him to reply.

“You’re goddamn crazy if you think I’m leaving,” is all he can think to say.

It must be the right thing, because all she does is nuzzle into his neck and settle in for the night cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm at the stage of quarantine where I'm obsessing over a minor character so much that I'm scouring the dead kink meme for fics.


End file.
